A vous de relever mes idées-défis
by Rimeko.slyth
Summary: Etant nulle pour écrire des Drarry mais adorant en lire et ayant pleins d'idées pour mettre ensemble les deux princes de Poudlard. Je vous propose mes idées. Si l'une d'entre elles vous inspire vous m'envoyez un message pour me le dire.
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou voici pleins d'idée que j'ai eu, à vous de relever les défis si ils vous intéresse ou vous inspire.**

**Résumé n°1:** Drago rencontre une jeune fille avec une étrange boucle d'oreille qui a la forme d'un serpent ailé avec un œil rouge et l'autre vert. Elle n'est ni moldu ni sorcière bien qu'elle ai quelques dons. Sa boucle d'oreille lui permet de voir le vrai chez les gens. Et elle lit par la pensée. Elle va finir chez les gryffondor pour créer un lien avec les serpentard et ensemble changer le destin.

_Mon Avis:_ je ne comprendre que la moitié de ce que j'ai écris mais je me dis que c'est surement le faite que c'est le premier que j'ai écris.

**Résumé n°2: **Rogue a pété les plombs et a sanctionné Potter et Drago à aider Madame Chourave dans son inventaire des plantes présentes dans les serres de Poudlard. Le problème c'est lorsque une de leurs bagarre s'engage dans une des serres et que l'un est mordu par un plante buveuse de sang et que l'autre avale la fleur d'une plante sensitive qui ne peux vivre que dans un périmètre de 30 cm à la bloodyflora. Potter et Malfoy devront ce supporter jusqu'à ce qu'une solution soit trouvée. Car si ils se séparent c'est une mort assurée qui les attends tous les deux.

_**Mon Avis:**_ J'aime bien celui-ci. Et l'idée de la plante sensitive vient d'une fiction : Zone érogène de Hisokaren et dont j'adore les fictions.

**Résumé n°3: **Poudlard est atteint d'un gros problème. Les barrières du château sont bloquées et la forteresse à lancer un sort sur tous ses occupants. Les hommes sont devenus des femmes et vice versa. Seul 2 personne ne sont pas "touchée" enfin pas de la même manière. Harry et Drago sont toujours dans leur corps (de rêve dirait Malfoy) mais ils se rendent vite compte qu'ils ressentent chaque sentiment et peurs de l'autre.

_**Mon Avis**_: Le départ est bien mais la suite impossible selon moi.

**Résumé n°4:** Dumbledore se trouve un nouveau jeu. Il en a marre de s'ennuyer alors il crée un concours pour les élèves de son école. Ils ont 25 jours à partit de demain 1er décembre pour passer toute sorte d'épreuve concoctées par leur directeur. Il faut participer obligatoirement et par binôme. Mais un problème survient: un serpentard blond de sang pur et un gryffondore à la cicatrice en éclair se retrouve ensemble et le plus étrange c'est qu'ils ne sont pas contre et cela et surement à cause du cadeau promis pour le binôme gagnant.

_**Mon Avis:**_ Je le trouve bien celui-là.

**Résumé n°5: **Harry et Drago sont menacés. Un nouveau mage veut les tués pour des raisons inconnues. Alors leur directeur les envois dans un lycée moldu. Ils ont leurs pouvoirs, et une mystérieuse marque sur leurs avant-bras. Lorsqu' ils lisent une lettre de Dumbledore qui les informent qu'il vont rester dans ce lycée, partager cette chambre d'internat et que la marque présente sur leurs bras a le pouvoir de les rendre indétectable au yeux de tous ceux qui leurs veulent du mal ils ont du mal à digérer la nouvelle. De plus ils devront aussi rester dans ce lycée pour une durée indéterminée. Comment réussiront-ils cette collaboration? Et leurs rapports changeront-ils?

_**Mon Avis: **_aucun

**Résumé n°6: **Poudlard est dans le noir. Albus est obligé de lancer un sort à tous les habitants du château. Ce sort consiste à rendre les yeux des habitants de couleurs fluorescentes. Mais Potter fait encore sont intéressant ce dit Malfoy car pour Harry il y a une variante avec la couleur de ses yeux. Et il se rend vite compte que se sont ses sentiments qui font variés cette couleur. Mais pour le moment il a de la chance personne ne semble avoir comprit. Pas même Malfoy qui a pourtant droit a de beaux yeux rouge flamboyant lorsqu'il croise Potter.

_**Mon Avis:**_ J'avoue j'ai changé un tout petit peu la fin, mais c'est bien mieux ainsi.

**Résumé n°7: **Albus insert un nouveau cours pour les sixièmes années dont font partis Potter et Malfoy. Ce cours est le mélange de différents arts martiaux et les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'utiliser la magie. Leurs nouveau prof leurs a même installé des tatamis dans leur ancienne salle de classe. Finalement les 2 princes de Poudlard vont avoir une avance sur les autres élèves, puisqu' eux leurs bagarre dans les couloirs se fait toujours a coup de poing.

_**Mon Avis :**_J'aime bien l'idée des combats.

**Résumé n°8: **Drago retrouve sa une demi-sœur et tout 2 s'entendent très bien, même si elle est un peu plus effrayante que la normale. Elle adore l'horreur mais n'est pas pour autant méchante. C'est lors du début de la sixième année qu'elle va intégrer Poudlard. Et elle va réussir l'impossible: s'entendre avec Granger et Lovegood. Comment ? Grace à ses hobbies. De plus elle remarque rapidement la "relation" étrange qu'entretiennent son frère et le survivant. Et décide de mener l'enquête.

_**Mon Avis:**_ Etrange...

**Résumé n°9:** Luna devient "normale", Granger se transforme en rebelle, Ron arrive premier au classement de la matière ou il est d'habitude le plus nul, Neville va à l'infirmerie après avoir commencé un combat contre des serpentards, Pansy devient une "nonne" et Théo parle en énigmes. Mais que passe t-il à Poudlard? C'est peut être la fin du monde...la preuve Drago et Harry sont inséparable et s'entraide pour leurs cours.

_**Mon Avis:**_ j'ai du mal avec les persos et je me suis basé aux fics que j'ai lu pour leurs caractères

**Résumé n°10: **Un voyage d'étude est organisé. Et le directeur dicte quelques règles à suivre durant le voyage. Ne pas utiliser la magie en présences moldus. Porter des vêtements dans le style moldu donc sans cape. Et suivre les horaires choisis. Voila pour les plus importantes. Sauf que Harry décide de s'acheter quelques vêtements et la c'est la panique.

_**Mon Avis:**_ j'aime bien l'idée d'un voyage d'étude et je me demande pourquoi il n'y a pas de fictions ou il est question d'un voyage. Pour les vêtements d'Harry j'avais l'idée qu'il prenne des habits dans le style « cool », qu'il change ses lunettes par un sort ou par des lentilles et qu'il porte un piercing à l'oreille. Mais à vous de voir.

**Résumé n°11**: Aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de Drago Malfoy et alors que la journée s'annonce calme, au déjeuner celui-ci reçoit un cadeau pour le moins étrange. Le présent est en réalité un objet (ou une créature. Comme vous voulez) qui peux exaucer un vœu. Mais à cause d'une mauvaise formulation de la part de Malfoy et du faite que le "génie" soit un peu trop pervers, le Serpentard se voit bloqué avec un Survivant drogué au sortilège.

Rating: T ou M (de préférence)

**Note**: Je préfèrerais que Drago et Harry aient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre des le début. Mais qu'ils aient chacun plus ou moins de mal pour ce l'avouer à eux-mêmes puis l'un l'autre. L'idée est que leurs sentiments à chacun soient découverts par l'autre et que grâce à l'objet ou la créature il y ai des moments comiques.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Voici d'autres idées/défis à vous de les relever !

Petite précision ces résumé son tous avec Sasuke Uchiwa et Naruto Uzumaki comme prétendants sorry pour les écrivains Drarry mais il s'avère que j'ai une petit (TRES gros) coup de foudre pour ce couple.

Résumé n° 1 : Tsunade principal adjointe du Lycée de la Feuille doit organiser un voyage scolaire pour la classe de terminale B. Mais comme le voyage se fait pendant les vacances scolaires les élèves choisissent si oui ou non ils veulent y aller. Pourquoi ce voyage ? Car à cause de ses jeux d'argent la principale adjointe a privée ses élèves de la journée hôtel, plage et restaurant qu'organisait habituellement le lycée pour les élèves de terminale.

Lorsque le principal avait apprit que son adjointe avait miraculeusement gagné une somme plus qu'intéressante il lui avait aussitôt fait du chantage.

Voila le pourquoi du voyage de 2 semaines (vous choisissez ou tant que s'est près d'une foret. Cabane deux place ou tentes)

Pour les persos : Naruto a été recueillit par Yahiko, Sasuke vit avec son frère Itachi, Hinata est amie avec Konan qui l'aide à s'affirmer, Gaara s'était enfuit de chez lui et vit maintenant chez Sasori qu'il considère comme son frère. Voila pour les liens.

Les couples en début de fic : Sasori est avec Deidara, Gaara avec Kiba peu être changé), Shikamaru avec Neji (couple calme au quotidien, mais très bruyant au lit selon les dire d'Hinata)

Ceux que j'aimerais en plus : Hidan/Tenten, Yahiko/Itachi

A oui Tenten sort d'une rupture avec quelqu'un qui là trouvé trop « imaginative » et qui là largué en là traitant de p*te, elle réagit donc très vite lors d'effusion d'amour (surtout entre mec. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'encourager ses amis et de les faire rougir avec certains commentaires.

Et le couple Sasori/Deidara est toujours en chaleur si vous voyez ce que je veux dire …

Naruto et Yahiko ont un piercing à la langue, et Naruto à la phobie de l'orage donc à vous d'imaginer se qu'il se passe lorsque le blond et Sasuke dorme à coté lors d'un orage. J'ai pensé que ce passage ferait un bon départ pour eux deux.

Voila finit le résumé ! J'avoue cela ne ressemble pas du tout à un résumé bcp trop long. Enfaite c'est un souvenir d'un rêve que j'ai fais alors si vous voulez vous lancer dedans j'ai pleins d'idées pour le début !

Résumé n°2: Special Halloween!

Sasuke déteste Halloween ! Alors lorsque son petit copain blond lui apporte une potion qu'il à acheté sur un site internet des plus louche du nom de Weasley FA (Farces et Attrapes) il doute encore plus. Pourtant une fois le liquide ambré avalé et la vision de son blondinet devenant rouge, il change d'avis. Des gouttes sucrées sortant de tout les pores de sa peau mais vite recueillit par la langue de Naruto lui font vite changer d'avis sur les bonbons et Halloween !

Voila à vous de voir !

Résumé n °3 : Naruto se trompe et boit la bouteille réservée à son tuteur Iruka offerte par son ami Kakashi. Problème s'est un puissant aphrodisiaque. Alors que faire lorsque durant la nuit les effets se réveillent et que son ami d'enfance Sasuke dort à coté de lui ?

J'adore ce résumé ! A oui petite précision Sasuke a un faible pour Naru.


End file.
